As described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,413, it is difficult, standing on the edge of a swimming pool, to maintain sufficient force on a swimming pool brush to insure that the bristles intimately contact the wall surfaces. To remedy this situation, wings and planes have heretofore been attached to the brush or handle for exerting force against the brush as it is moved through the water. In general, these prior art devices are relatively inefficient and considerable difficulty is experienced in their use, especially on the upstroke.